Tides of love
by Lavulin98
Summary: After years of searching for the Arkenstone, the precious treasure stole by the fearsome pirate, Smaug, Erebor's crew finally has a lead. To find it, a magical map must be used but it cannot be read by just anyone. Burdened by his duty, Kili will discover that love has no barrier; and can be found even in the deepest parts of the ocean.


Here is the sequal to Mermaid's song. I adivse you to read the first one if you wish to know how Kili and Tauriel met. I hope you will enjoy this! Please let me know what do you think. And also many thanks to my beta reader who is kind and sweet and helps me!

-0-0-0-

The unforgiving sea unleashed its rage as wind blew hard and thunder screamed through the air. A lonely ship lost in the ferocious storm was tossed and turned on the high rising waves and one of the vessels three masts tore away. Sailors desperately tried to hide from flying debris by scuttling off the main deck or hiding behind barrels. Kili felt the ground disappear from under his feet and in seconds, had slipped overboard into freezing water. As he tried to keep himself afloat, fierce waves hit and submerged him with tremendous force..

The young sailor's throat burned as he gulped a mouthful of salty water and his ears rung with the cry of the sea. As he struggled against the onslaught his mouth opened in a scream but all that escaped were a string of bubbles. Panic gripped him, and his thoughts swung to his mother and brother, how they would never know what happened to him.

All at once something wrapped around his middle and he was brought to the surface, head breaking the water top and lips gasping in a desperately needed breath of air. It was real, so real, all of it. He'd been here before...

-0-

Kili was jogged from sleep in a fright; his eyes shot open as tremors shuddered through his body, and his heart was palpitating a rhythm in tune with the low humming in the air. It took him a few minutes to realize that it had been just a dream, a painful memory turned into a nightmare.

He inhaled deeply trying to calm the racing of his heart. The dream had been so vivid that he could still feel the pressure of the arms (as he now remembered them to be) wrapped around him.

 _Where was she, his divine saviour?_

Quite foolishly he looked around as if she would materialize out of thin air. A whimsy hope indeed.

 _Of course she is not here, you fool!_ He berated himself in his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang on the door startled him. In his surprise he forgot to bid the person enter and the knock sounded again.

"Hang on," he said, hurriedly rearranging himself on the bed before clearing his throat and saying in a much more composed tone, "Come in."

The wooden door opened and eleven sailors trooped in. Kili's heart jumped as he recognized them. They were his crew, his friends, alive and sound. "I can't believe you are here!" He exclaimed, overjoyed. "What are the odds!"

"Erebor was severely damaged from the cyclone and we had to anchor at the nearest port. It is still being repaired as we speak and I don't think we will be ready to sail until next Monday." Balin said as he put his hand on Kili's shoulder.

The young sailor blinked up at his older mentor, unable to keep a wide smile from stretching across his face. "How did you even find me?"

"We found out about you by chance when we were anchored. A damaged ship is a sight, you see laddie, and everyone jumped at a chance to hear our story. One sailor that was from the same ship that saved you told us they found you. It would have been even harder to miss the news since everyone was talking about you, lad. However did you survive?"

The whole company surrounded the bed eager to listen. Kili wisely left Tauriel out but related the rest of his adventure with much gusto.

"A fine tale." Balin said when he was finished. "Goodness, laddie you went through a lot!"

"It certainly wasn't easy." Kili agreed.

"Do you still want to be part of this crew and mission?" Captain Thorin spoke up. "It is no shame if you wish to retire."

Kili contemplated the question for a moment. He felt very tired and the thought of possibly going through the same experiences again worsened the matter; but as he looked at the men surrounding him, he realized that they were not just the crew of Erebor; they had become his family. He could not abandon them.

"I plan to send home my share of treasure, Captain. You can count on me." He declared, and then smiled as the whole company cheered.

-0-

The crew spent their afternoon walking around the port. The Captain had given them instructions to search for information regarding Smaug or the Arkenstone. Kili was convinced that they were going nowhere with their investigation.

From what little he had gathered, Smaug was invincible, a sea demon; this was unfavourable news as it was his job, once they found the beast, to sneak inside the ship and steal the treasure.

By now he had wandered some ways from the group. He sighed and sat on nearby stairs to gather his thoughts. As he looked around, he observed that he was in one the poorest parts of the port. There was an awful smell of fish mixed with filth in the air and most of the buildings looked as if they would collapse any moment.

A slight rustle came from behind. Kili stiffened, then slowly got up and turned around. A short man was standing behind him, his clothes were muddy and worn. His smile was wide, enough that Kili found it unnerving. The stranger's whole appearance was filthy and it made the sailor wonder in what sewers he lurked.

"Hello. Hello, sailor!" He greeted. "Are ya' looking for stuff?" His voice was strange and high pitched, it grated on Kili's ears. He backed away without breaking eye contact before responding.

"I don't need anything right now, thank you."

"I have everything ya' need!" The man insisted. "Food, jewels, fish bait, rods, you name it!"

"I am fine, thank you. But actually, you might be useful if you have information regarding a pirate named Smaug?"

The short man furrowed his eyebrows in thought and after some time his face lightened with the same disturbing smile.

"I might know something, I might not."

"What do you want?" Kili sighed, crossing his arms.

"Buy something!" The stranger rifled through his pockets and took out several small objects from old coins to fish hooks and bait. Kili sneered at the items, put off by the general state of uncleanliness. As he scanned them with his eyes, his attention was caught by a golden ring. It shone brighter than anything else in the man's hands.

"From where did you get that ring?" he asked.

"A man gave it to me." The stranger responded at length, causing Kili to narrow his eyes and for the other to quickly add, "He said it saves sailors lives."

"But why give it to you if it is that precious, hmm?"

"Fine, I admit mate," The man chuckled. "He doesn't know that I took it. I can give it to ya for a special price. Just a hundred coins!"

"What madness, I will not give you that much!"

"Ya want the information about Smaug or not?"

Kili groaned and hurriedly searched through his pockets. He had not even a single coin. Go figure. Then an idea came to mind as his fingers brushed over the necklace in his left pocket. He could exchange it for the information, but it would mean giving away his last memory of Tauriel. A faint blush tinted his cheeks. _Tauriel._

 _I should try to forget her._ He thought firmly to himself. _She played with my mind. She wouldn't have left me alone if she really felt something._

He inhaled sharply and showed the necklace to the man. "This, for information." He said. "Take it or leave it."

"You want to exchange this for the ring and information?" The fellow grinned, peering hard, eyes shining like a hungry animal that had just spotted prey. "Not bad. It's a pretty good deal if you ask me. Where did you get it?"

"A mermaid gave it to me." Kili deadpanned.

"I like how ya' think, mate." The man winked. Kili didn't bother to explain further, simply handed over the necklace in exchange for the ring. A wave of sadness rose within as he watched grubby fingers snatch it away.

 _Those hands should never touch it_ , he thought. _They are not worthy_..

"Now about Smaug?" He asked, sliding the ring into his pocket.

"Well," The man drawled, "I don't remember much about him but I know of someone who can tell you more. He always goes to the tavern in the centre of the port. He calls himself a wizard." The man turned around, guffawed. "Good luck, my boy."

Then just as he had come, he retreated into the shadows as discreetly as a ghost and disappeared. Kili stood stock still, speechless. He'd given away Tauriel's necklace for nothing it would seem.

What a foolish and utter waste.

Despite knowing it was a lost cause, he ran around the street looking for the shady man but never found him again. Depressed, he gave up and decided to return to his crew.

The bitterness gnawing at his heart however, would not fade.

-0-

Later that night as dusk hung on the horizon, Kili and crew headed for the tavern. He had told them of the man's words, annoyed as he still was over the loss of his necklace. Captain Thorin had insisted they look into the information anyhow.

" _Could lead somewhere"_ He'd said.

And now here they were.

The tavern was not crowded at all. A few sailors sat at the counter but the rest of the tables were empty. As the Captain stepped closer, everybody turned their attention to them and Kili tensed.

"Who calls himself The Wizard here?" asked the Captain.

There was silence and everyone turned their gaze to an old man standing in the left corner. He was dressed in grey and had a long white beard.

"If it is not Thorin Oakenshield!" He exclaimed. "How can this old man be of use to you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Few are the people that haven't heard of the great captain of Erebor and his noble quests."

"I have been told that you have information about Smaug."

The old man's smile grew as sat down at a table near the door. Every member of the crew took a chair and sat at the table to hear the news. Kili joined too, though he was reluctant to hear what was he going to have to face.

"I might have heard some interesting stories," the man started but as Balin put a bag full of coins on the table his eyes shone. " But I'm sure you my good friends have already heard them. Let's talk real now. What do you want to know?"

"Where is Smaug?" Thorin asked at once. "I have looked for him everywhere but he seems to have disappeared. Has the great pirate finally met his demise?"

"Oh no, no." The Wizard chuckled. "Smaug is not dead. It would take a great deal of power to kill him. You see, he is not a normal human. He was once, or so the legends tell. He sold his soul to Davy Jones and now he is cursed to forever roam the seas."

"Is he invincible?" asked Balin, while throwing a few more coins on the table.

"Invincible, No. But very hard to kill. You see, when he sold his soul, he received great power. Even the kin that lives underwater fears him."

"But what if we don't want to kill him, just get his treasure?" Kili spoke up.

"It would certainly be easier." The Wizard agreed. "From what I've heard, Smaug needs to rest every few years. Even now he might be sleeping since no one has reported any attacks."

"And where would he be now?" Thorin demanded.

"I have a map that may be of use," The Wizard said, and looked expectantly at Balin.

Another bag of coins was thrown on the table and the old man laughed, delighted. He rose and told them that he would meet them in front of their ship with the map. As they walked along Thorin discussed the map at great length with the rest of the crew but Kili remained reserved.

 _Of course they all agree. I have to be the one to sneak into a supernatural monster's den, not them._ He thought, not at all pleased with the turn of events.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out his lucky charm given to him by his mother. As he looked at it, he felt braver.

 _But money is money. I have to do it for Mother and Fili._

After an hour, the old man came along holding a scroll. He gave it to Thorin and everyone gathered around him to see the famous map that held the location of Smaug. To their amazement, the scroll was not made of normal paper. It had a white background and numerous black circles and lines were drawn. Near every one of them there were pictograms that resembled words in a foreign language that none of the crew recognized. It looked nothing like a navigation map.

"What is this, do you take us for fools!" the Captain roared, outraged.

"Let me explain." The Wizard placated. "This is indeed the map you are looking for. It is a map used by merfolk. But you have to be able to read it first."

"How can we trust you. What stops you from lying?"Asked Balin.

"It is this or nothing. You don't have any more leads, do you. There are none except of this! Now give me my gold."

The Captain wasn't happy; in fact he had to be dragged back to the ship to prevent him from jumping at the old man while Balin paid the exorbitant price.

After the old man left, Kili peaked at the new purchase.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"There is nothing left for us to do except to find one merfolk to read the map." Balin replied. This comment was met with much groaning and mumbled cursing.

"What's wrong with mermaids?" Kili asked, surprised at the disgruntled expressions marring his comrades faces.

"Everything." One of the sailors groused, and the others nodded in assent.

"Dangerous creatures mermaids be, laddie." Balin said gravely. "You were fortunate enough to not see them since you joined the crew, but I can assure you that they are a sailor's worst enemy. Merfolk are cunning and wicked. They drown sailors and destroy ships just to create chaos. You can bet they don't need anything from men to survive. These sea devils roam the waters and even if you take all the precautions you may still face them. In legends and tales the merfolk are depicted are monstrous beings but in reality they are the fairest creatures you will ever lay your eyes upon. They fully take advantage of that and lure humans to the waters with songs and promises of love."

 _But Tauriel saved me,_ Kili thought, feeling more conflicted than ever in light of the new information. His memories with Tauriel were similar to what Balin had just told and yet...

"It is going to be a fight." Balin added while he studied again the mysterious map. "We cannot give up now that we have a slim chance. I've dealt with many of them in my sailing life and I came to the conclusion that there is no use in trying to reason with merfolk. Unless there is something in it for them, they murder you without remorse. As soon as they see that you don't fall for their spells they reveal their true savage nature. Don't be fooled by their frail appearance, their power exceeds that of a grown man. If you ever see one be assured that it is ready to kill. When we capture the creature we will have to tread carefully."

-0-

Meanwhile, deep in oceanic blue...

The Mermaid named Tauriel looked around the sea floor for oysters. She swam slowly, trying to not disrupt any sea creatures. It was such a beautiful day for swimming. The water was crystal clear and calm, making it a perfect time to gather food. She spotted a few oysters lying near a big rock. She put out her hand trying to get closer but suddenly the water force threw her in front. She had been so shocked that she didn't react in time which led to her hit the sea floor and got covered in mud. She heard giggles and saw four young mermaids chasing each other and making waves with their tails.

She shouted at them and got even more upset after seeing that her oysters were covered in sand and mud.

But the mermaid was hungry and desperate times called for desperate measures so she found a heavy rock and cracked open the oysters and started eating. She moaned in delight as she hungrily devoured her favourite meal. She had been so deprived of food these days, not by choice but because of her duties. She had to deliver messages in long distances that would normally take a week in just two days because of her sudden trip with the drowned sailor.

 _I wonder if he is safe now… Kili was his name…_

She dozed off a little, swept up in reminiscence of the time they had spent together. It had been brief and fleeting and on her end, nothing more than a fling. But as karma would have it, she eventually came to like the man. He had been different from all others she had encountered, though why she could not yet say.

The overjoyed voices of the little mermaids brought Tauriel back. She glanced up as a wide shadow was cast and saw a huge ship passing overhead. It was unusual for humans to pass through there as even they knew that the waters were inhabited by other creatures. But she decided to ignore it and get back to her precious oysters. While she ate she threw some glances around her.

Tauriel watched the excited children swim up to the ship. It brought back memories of her younger self when she would swim to the surface to see the strange boats and sailors. Since she had been a mischievous young mermaid, she interacted with a lot of humans trying to control or trick them to get them into the water, and she had learned that earth people were as dangerous as her kin. While the boys on the deck would be charmed by her singing and declare their eternal love, the experienced sailors would cover their ears and try to capture her.

Younglings led care-free lives, daring little fish that thought they owned the sea. She had been one of them but fortunately wisdom came with age and she felt quite uneasy to let the children go alone. Of course she didn't want to interrupt their investigation since discovering man-made objects from the surface was the most exciting thing for their young minds, so she swam silently behind them keeping a safe distance.

Tauriel looked up and saw the huge keel pass over her. It created such a vast shadow that it even made her nervous about the sheer size of the ship.

The four children seemed even more excited as they saw some fish being thrown into the water as the ship advanced. They eagerly ate the fresh meat and followed the line formed by food. Tauriel felt very anxious as she watched them swim away. This was not a normal situation. It was true that her kin sometimes targeted fishermen boats when given the chance since it gave much more of a thrilling experience than hunting the actual pray but that was not the case here.

The ship was too large to be a fishing boat and no sane sailor would dump fresh fish in the water without a hidden motive. But the children could not have known that since they seldom encountered humans.

Tauriel screamed and swam as fast as she could to the younglings.

"Stop, It's a trap!"

When the children finally acknowledged her, she was right beside them and they questioned her.

"We don't have time for this. SWIM!"

She caught their wrists and tried to make them swim faster but the water started to ripple around them. Before they could look up a trawl captured them. The children started to scream and struggle. She had been caught before in trawls given her mischievous nature, but always managed to get out because of her skills. But it was a completely different story when she had to free four panicked children.

The redhead screamed at them to swim while there was still space. The trawl was moving fast, carrying them with it but if they could reach a certain speed they could escape. The children quickly started swimming encouraged by the fact that they only had a few meters until the surface.

With great effort Tauriel pushed from the trawl the last mer-child just before it broke the surface. She felt the cold air brush her skin and she took a deep breath trying to acclimatize to the change in temperature.

Tauriel felt relieved that the children escaped. She could handle the situation however it might turn out or at least she hoped.

She tested the net with her arms and tried to struggle but with no use. She could hear the deep voices of the humans and decided to stop moving. If she wanted to fight with them, she needed energy.

The redhead closed her eyes, stopped moving and let herself be dragged on the deck.

"The creature might be hurt, is not moving." Came a raspy voice on her left.

 _I have to wait for them to get closer…_

"I told you this was a bad idea. We should have used the harpoon!"

"With your aim I'm sure it would have killed her!"

They drew closer and she could hear more voices joining the heated argument. There were at least six sailors around her. When one of them touched her arm, she suddenly opened her eyes and ambushed him. It was an old man with white hair and beard. Tauriel snarled and made the man trip. Everyone screamed and tried to tie her hands but as they got closer, the mermaid slapped them hard with her tail and continued to struggle to freedom. She saw that she had just a few meters until freedom so she used her arms to drag herself to it.

One of the heavier men jumped on the redhead and almost crushed her under his weight. He tied her hands with a rough rope and before she could sing any of the hypnotizing songs, he covered her mouth. Tauriel started to panic for real. If they knew her trick it meant they were not average sailors. She continued to struggle but could not free herself from under the man.

Out the corner of her eyes she saw a light flicker. She turned her head and saw that they had lit up some torches.

 _Are they going to set me on fire?_

The bulky man changed his position and Tauriel now had her arms behind her back. He held her tightly so she could not move at all. From there she could clearly see them. A man approached her. He had long black hair and a fierce look in his eyes.

"Do you understand us?" he asked in a deep voice.

Tauriel refused to answer him even though she indeed spoke the human language. Instead she tried to fight the binding.

"Maybe she doesn't speak the language." Said a younger man.

"Oh, she does, I'm sure of it. Bombur, keep her still."

The man knelt before her while the other sailors secured her tail so she could no longer move it. He brought the torch close to her belly. Tauriel at first thought he was going to burn her but the Captain kept the fire at a distance that it only radiated heat. At first she didn't understand what he was trying to do but soon felt discomfort in that area. The heat started to spread and soon it became unbearable.

He was trying to break her outer skin, she thought; and soon her fears were confirmed when she saw her belly skin shimmer and chip away. The outer skin was colourless scale that protected her upper body and helped the mermaid survive in the cold waters. Because of it, her kin could not stay on the surface for long. She only heard scary stories of mermaids that were left to dry in the sun and die and couldn't believe that she was going to experience the same treatment.

"Why are you hurting her, Captain. Stop it!" Said a male voice that sounded familiar.

She tried to locate it but couldn't do it because it was coming from behind. Eventually Tauriel lifted her eyes and met the Captain's.

"Do you understand us?"

The mermaid nodded and felt relieved as the torch was moved away.

"Good. We will talk later about your role here."

With those words said, one of the sailors threw a bucket of water on her. She saw her scales regenerate and the sting in her belly disappeared. But despite the fresh feeling, Tauriel felt disappointed in herself.

 _I shouldn't have cooperated. I am so weak!_

Angry, she started struggling again against her bindings,

"Enough. If you fight more the fire is coming back!" threatened the Captain.

Tauriel growled at him but didn't try to attack them again. She would take her revenge on them later when she had the opportunity. For now she let herself be carried and studied the ship as much as she could. Even if it meant she would have to crawl all over to her escape she would not surrender at any cost.

-0-

To say the least, Kili was furious.

"Why did you do that. Why do you think she will help us now. You tortured her!" He screamed at Thorin after the redhead was taken away.

"It was not torture but a mere push. She will help us, whether she likes it or not.."

"I want to see her!"

"Not now. She needs a few hours to calm down and adjust." Balin said, as he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't be worried, laddie. Mermaids are tough. She almost broke me in half. Maybe she'll cooperate better if we give her some time."

"I want to come with you two when you speak to her."

"Why are you so interested in this mermaid?" asked the Captain, suspicious.

"I believe that I am entitled to know given the circumstances of my mission." Kili replied.

-0-

After five hours Thorin decided that it was finally time to talk with the mermaid. He, Balin and Kili entered the cabin in which she was being kept. It was specially chosen to prevent her from escaping the ship.

As soon as they stepped inside, Kili saw Tauriel. She was placed in a medium sized glass tank. It was big enough to cover her body entirely but didn't have enough room to let her move comfortably. She still had her mouth covered and arms tied.

She lifted her head as soon as she heard them enter the room. Kili felt anxious and afraid to meet her gaze. As he expected her eyes were fixated at him. She was shocked and flinched when the Captain approached.

"Are you ready to listen?"

Tauriel turned her head dismissively.

"If you cooperate you would make the situation easier for both of us. We need you and we will not free you until you fulfil your part." The Captain said, trying to keep his calm.

She still didn't make any move and Thorin started to get impatient.

"Let's come tomorrow. Maybe she will be more cooperative. It is no use getting angry Thorin." Balin said.

"We are running out of time!" He spat to the old man and left the room.

Balin sighed and made to follow the Captain but Kili stopped him.

"I want to stay a little longer here. I did my duties so I am free."

"Are you sure?" Balin asked. "This creature can be dangerous."

"I've never seen a mermaid before," Kili fibbed, "I won't stay long though."

Balin seemed reluctant at first but gave in to Kili's persuasion. He threw him a last glance before closing the door.

Tauriel stirred in the tank and leaned against the glass. Kili walked closer and knelt to be on the same level as her. She still looked as stunning as he remembered.

He put his hand on the glass and whispered her name. Tauriel also touched it moments later and looked at him. He could see mostly surprise in her beautiful emerald eyes and it sent a few shivers through his body.

"I can't believe you are here." He murmured. Tauriel stirred in her bindings as response. "You want me to remove them," Kili continued. "Can I trust you to not use your magic on me?"

She was silent and didn't move for a few moments seemingly contemplating. The redhead nodded in the end and looked up at the lid that covered the tank.

Kili slowly opened it and reached in to remove the cloth around her mouth.

"I thought I would never see you again, Tauriel. You left me on that island!"

"I had to. And what is the meaning of this. I saved your life and you hunt me down? She responded, angry.

"I didn't want this to happen. But I am in trouble and the Captain would do anything to reach his goal. And when I say anything, I mean _anything_!"

"What is going to happen to me?" Tauriel asked at length.

"They want you to read a map."

"For what purpose?"

"To reclaim a stolen treasure."

"And what if I refuse?" She snapped. "You don't expect me to help your Captain after all this, do you?"

"If you don't he will only torture you more until you comply."

"And you would allow this?"

"I don't have any power to say what is or isn't allowed." Kili muttered. "I'm sorry, Tauriel. I'm doing all I can. If you cooperate I can help you."

Silence rose for a bit. Finally Tauriel spoke.

"How can I help?"

Kili released a relieved breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. "Have you ever heard of a pirate named Smaug?"

"I have. He is feared by my kin."

"The Captain is looking for him. He wants to reclaim his treasure. I have been charged with retrieving the item once found."

"That is suicide!" she exclaimed. "I should have left you on that island. You would have met with a better fate."

"Maybe," Kili agreed. "But then also, maybe not."

She remained silent and Kili leaned against the tank and touched her cheek.

"I still can't believe it is you," he whispered feeling her warm and soft skin.

They were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"This was destiny, Kili." She said with a weak smile. "Now tie me again before we are caught."

Kili rearranged the lid and her bindings just in time before the door opened and Nori stepped inside.

"Balin asked me to fetch you. "

The man did not dare to look into Tauriel's eyes as if her stare alone would turn him to stone. Kili followed him, disappointed that his meeting with the Tauriel had ended so quickly.

-0-

Tauriel opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She wondered how she even managed to fall asleep after everything that happened the last day. She stirred, trying to find a comfortable position but the tank was too small.

The mermaid sighed and looked around the cabin. She gave up trying to get back to sleep since her sore muscles would discomfort her at every move.

It wasn't long until the sailors came to her again. Kili seemed very quiet and threw shy glances at her.

"Are you going to cooperate?" asked the Captain.

This time Tauriel nodded. She had made up her mind. Kili couldn't hide his smile.

"We need you to read us a map that we believe was made by your kin." He continued signaling the old man to bring it.

"Why don't we release her from the bindings. She said she was going to help."

Both of them turned to Kili who had an innocent expression on his face.

"How can she read the map if she can't speak or touch it?"

"She will try to trick us."

"The mermaid said she would cooperate. Even if she tries to hypnotize us, how will she get to the water?"

Tauriel tried to hide her chuckle. Oh how she had missed the goofiness of Kili. Both men looked surprised at the young sailor but in the end they agreed.

Kili leaned against the glass tank and firstly took out the cloth around Tauriel's mouth. He had a merry expression on his face and didn't break eye contact until he had to unbind her hands.

"Well it was about time." Tauriel spat while she was massaging her bruised wrists. "But first of all, I want to learn the names of my captors."

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, captain of Erebor. And my companions here are Balin and Kili." he said while gesturing toward the others.

Tauriel nodded vaguely at them all. "So you want me to read a map?"

"First," Balin broke in. "What do you know of Smaug?"

"He is a feared demon by my kin. What business do you have with him?"

"We want to reclaim what was taken from us, a gem, the Arkenstone. But many have advised to not face him."

"The world is full of gems. Why risk your lives for this particular one?"

"It is one of a kind," The captain declared, anger clear in his voice. "The most valuable treasure which was passed down from generations in my family until Smaug stole it!"

Anger built in the Captain's voice as he spoke about the pirate.

"They said that there is a map that shows his true location."

Balin took out the map and showed it to Tauriel. She gasped, amazed, and reached to touch it. It wasn't just any map, it was made unmistakably by her kin. It had all the currents and abysses, but what made the map special it was that it changed locations.

"How come you have this?" She asked, passing her fingers over her home. "It is so rare. I have only heard about it. Only sea lords have access to a map like this!"

"It does not concern you where we got it," Balin replied. "Can you read it, does it show's Smaug location?"

"I can read it. But the question is, will I do it?"

Everyone tensed in the room and Kili's mouth dropped open. She smiled cunningly and leaned with her arms crossed together against the glass.

"I only agreed to stop fighting with you and listen to your story. After your treatment do you expect me to simply obey your command?"

The Captain looked angry and put his hands on the sword that was strapped at his belt but Balin jumped between them.

"Let's make a deal, miss. The treatment was very rough. Maybe we can agree on something and continue this conversation peacefully." He said the last part while turning to the Captain.

Tauriel smiled, looking from the old man to Kili. The young sailor was still speechless and his expression made her even more amused.

"I have my own ideas but firstly let me hear yours."

"If the mission is successful, you could have a small part of the treasure."

"I am not interested in gold."

"Smaug's treasure consists of many more if the tales are true. If you agree to guide us, you shall take a treasure fit for a mermaid."

"This is fair. But if you want me to be your guide, you will have to take me from this filthy tank. I need to stay in the sea."

"And how do we know you won't leave or betray us?" asked Thorin, still defensive.

"Well aren't the best working relationship built on trust? "She said chuckling. "I won't leave. If I did, I would risk dooming us all because of your greed."

"It is not gree-" shouted the Captain but Balin interfered again.

"We accept your terms!"

Tauriel smiled and nodded. She took the map, looking at it carefully.

"Pay attention. This map is magical. It shows you the location you want to go. Let me show you."

She gave the map back to Thorin and all of them looked at the black lines. After that she took it from their hands but still held it wide open and everyone saw how the lines dissolved and reappeared in a completely different order with a red mark.

"What is this sorcery…?"

"Magic. But this kind map is considered special even by my kin. So it is very important to choose a person wisely that is going to hold the map otherwise the destination will change. I think the captain has the strongest desire to find Smaug so he should keep the map."

After that she tried to give them a few the directions. Balin quickly wrote them down and Tauriel set aside the map.

The older men were talking and Kili took her hand in his. She was curious to see where his heart lay so she nudged him to touch the map. Both of them watched as the drawings changed and Tauriel gasped. For some reason, it reassembled to the area where the ship was passing through.

-0-

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky and the light wind sent shivers through Kili's body. He watched the sea absently. It really bothered him that he could not sleep, especially after all he had been through. The sailor groaned and leaned against the wooden edge. He stayed in silence there for a few minutes until loud splashes caught his attention.

Curiously he looked at the water and saw Tauriel. She was swimming around the surface and seemed to not have noticed him. The redhead was looking at the sky and a crazy idea came to Kili's mind. He smirked and looked around. Nobody was awake at so late an hour so he took off his shirt and pants and climbed up on the railing. Only then did he realized how high he was. The sea looked like a dark abyss and it made Kili question his sanity a little. He shrugged and jumped.

He hit the water with a loud splash and submerged. He only stayed under for a few seconds because Tauriel quickly dragged him up.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, upset and shaking him.

Kili laughed.

"I am joining you for a swim."

The mermaid continued to look at him quizzically but soon lightened her mood and chuckled also.

"You know," Kili shivered. "I'm just starting to realise how freezing the water is.""

"Oh come here, you goofy sailor."

Kili happily wrapped his arms around Tauriel and relaxed. She was radiating heat and it made Kili want to snuggle even closer.

"How come you are so warm?"

"I have scales that keep me warm."

The young men curiously caressed her skin once more but could not sense any difference from normal skin.

"What made you change your mind?," He asked then. "I did not expect you to accept."

"You will need my help if you are to survive this insane mission of yours."

Kili smiled and touched his forehead with hers. She looked so enchanting and it made his heart flutter.

"See, you are after all my guardian angel, I told you this."

"If you put it that way, I guess I am." She said chucking. "But I don't mind taking care of you. "

Tauriel gave him a small kiss on his forehead and Kili flushed.

"Do you still remember the constellations I told you about?" he asked with a dreamy expression and leaned his head on her shoulder.

The redhead nodded and pointed to the night sky and the shining stars winking peacefully down at them.

"Well, I looked more up. Just without reason…" Kili mumbled blushing again.

Tauriel gave him an amused look and nudged him to show her. Kili looked up and started explaining to her.

They both continued to admire the sky until the sailor finally felt sleepy. He yawned and stretched while Tauriel swam around him.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"If I go, will you still be here tomorrow? " He asked, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Tauriel chuckled and kissed him again, this time lightly on the lips. Kili gasped and looked into her emerald eyes. They were the most beautiful stars he had ever seen.

"Well I just have to figure out a way to climb back to the ship."

Both of them remained silent. Kili laughed awkwardly, still flushed and swam around the ship looking for a rope or something to pull himself up.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" said Tauriel with a chuckle as she looked at the struggling sailor.

-0-

They had been sailing for a week under Tauriel's guide. At first the crew was reluctant to follow her orders but the Captain supported her decisions. As they continued their journey, more and more rocks started to rise from the sea making it difficult to navigate.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?"Asked Balin, while looking through his spyglass.

"Well it should be correct because I made sure we followed the right current," Tauriel replied. You have to understand that this map is made for underwater travelling. I had to make some changes. But according to the map we should reach the location of Smaug in a few days. We just need to pass this rocky section."

"Well I can see some small islands. We should stop and make a plan. Kili, go tell everyone."

The young man nodded and spread the news. It was a welcomed decision by everyone since they could finally step on land and take a break.

They anchored the ship and used two boats to reach the land. Kili helped set the camp and grabbed a plate with food. He looked around the shore for Tauriel and saw her lying on a big rock. She seemed to be concentrating on something and from time to time she would try to reach between the rocks with her hands.

Curious, he took his plate with him and went to the mermaid. She seemed upset. Her long unbraided red hair was flowing down her shoulders. Tauriel lifted her gaze and when he saw Kili her fair features softened.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Food. When there are rocks, there are crabs and oysters also. But I can't reach them. These rocks are too heavy to push."

"Well I'll share my food with you!"

Kili grabbed his plate and carefully stepped into the water to reach the rock where Tauriel sat. The water wasn't deep so he managed to get there without any effort. He still had enough fried fish and bread to share with her.

"This is delicious." She mumbled, nibbling the piece of bread.

Kili smiled and moved closer to her.

"Tell me more about living in the sea and yourself!"

She contemplated for a few minutes what to say and turned her eyes to him.

"Well I live close to the part where your crew captured me. It is actually a very beautiful place. There are colourful corals and tall sea plants that can compare to forests, or so I have heard. It is peaceful but quite secluded. I deliver messages on daily basis and that is how I found you that day."

"I wish I could see your home. It must look lovely. Too bad I don't have tail." He said laughing and Tauriel nodded.

"But is your kin really that evil?" Kili blinked at her. "Everyone speaks ill of merforlk yet you seem to be so different from those stories. "

"I would not call my kin evil." She replied. "Most mermaids actually live quite peacefully in the sea and never go to surface. The ones that do, either look for trouble hence the stories you heard, or are attracted by the surface world. I consider myself in the latter category."

Kili nodded and both of them continued eating. He could not stop a faint blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked at her fair uncovered skin.

"What is that?"

The redhead gestured to his hand so he held it in front. Tauriel studied the golden ring and then turned to Kili smiling.

"This thing has such a long story."

The mermaid looked at him curiously so he told her about the strange man and the whole affair. At the end she couldn't contain her grin.

"You are so gullible, Kili," She teased. "But nothing can be changed now."

"Well I could be gullible, which I think I am, but what if I hit the jackpot?" He said laughing and Tauriel examined the ring more.

"I've never heard of a magic ring but if there are maps that change locations I can be open minded about this. Have you tried using it?"

"I have kept it on my finger since I got it but I can't say I've been in any dangerous situation yet. Wish I could test it though."

Both of them looked in each other's eyes and they mentally agreed to what was to be done next. Kili left the plate on the rock and jumped in deeper water. Tauriel took his hands and dragged him closer to her. She submerged herself in the water and stayed there longer. The young man wondered what was she doing when suddenly he was being dragged into the deep. He panicked and instinctually started to struggle. Tauriel was there and wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kept him in a strong hold under the water.

He tried to calm himself and remember that it was only a test. Kili looked around, checking his hands and legs but couldn't feel any difference. As he stayed longer he started to feel pressure in his lungs and cough. He felt water go up his nose and mouth and a wave of panic hit him. It took but a minute after that for him to realise the act of trying to hold his breath was causing all the trouble.

 _Tauriel is here with me should anything go wrong,_ he thought.

Kili inhaled deeply and to his amazement he didn't feel as he was choking. It was as if his body was made to breath underwater and it stunned him. He could feel the liquid in his body but he was alive.

Tauriel started to get worried and tried to lift him up but Kili stopped her. He slipped from her embrace and started swimming around. In the end he got back to the surface. He coughed a lot of water but otherwise he was fine. The mermaid looked amazed at him with her mouth open.

"I can breathe under water!"

"I've never seen something like this before." She said looking at the golden ring.

Kili grinned and started swimming to the shore. Tauriel followed him and sat on one of the rocks nearby.

He could not believe his luck to have actually obtained a ring that made him breathe under water. No wonder why it "saved sailor's lives" when it gave such power. Surely it would come in handy when he would face Smaug.

As Kili stretched his muscles he saw his crew coming in their direction. Everyone threw him quizzical looks but he simply smirked.

"We should make a plan considering that soon we will reach the marked location." Said the Captain and everyone agreed.

Tauriel joined soon and they started discussing the possible strategies. Kili listened carefully. From what the redhead told them, he could understand that Smaug slept underwater. His whole ship and treasure was there with it him.

"It's going to be impossible to reach him if he stays under water." Balin lamented.

Tauriel looked again at the map in concentration.

"Smaug may be able to, but I'm sure his crew can't breathe underwater so at least he is alone there. You can bet that if it was that easy to find the pirate everyone would try. But I think if we swim to him, we will take him by surprise. He would not expect it."Tauriel said but could still read confusion on everyone's faces so she continued. " We can figure a way for Kili to reach the bottom of the sea but the real problem is not this. How is he going to retrieve that stone and not attract attention? "

"We need a plan B."

"Well it is up to Kili how he handles the situation there. We don't know what he may encounter,but we will we ready to fight anyway if things go south."Said the Captain.

This seemed to put an end to discussion and the sailors went back to their previous tasks. Kili sighed and sat down on the sand next to Tauriel.

"I'm going to meet my fate in a few days." He said with a bitter laugh and Tauriel frowned.

"Don't say that. I think we have a real chance now that we have the ring. We will take Smaug by surprise and if everything goes according to the plan, we don't even need to face him."

Kili nodded still a little upset but held Tauriel's hand. He gazed into the horizon as Tauriel's mesmerizing voice chased his worries away and left him with a peaceful state of mind by the end of her sweet song.

-0-

It took them two more days to reach the location. Nothing could be seen except the vast mass of water. The sky was clustered with gray clouds and the strong wind dueled with the masts. Kili waited anxiously on the deck with the rest of the crew. Tauriel told them that she was going to investigate a bit beforehand. Everyone was curious to hear her story and while Kili waited and looked at the undulating waves, the members of the crew prepared weapons and cannons for the future confrontation with Smaug.

After what felt like an eternity but in reality was just an hour, the sailor saw Tauriel's head break the water's surface. She had a concerned expression on her face and immediately signaled the men.

"What did you find out?"Asked Balin,leaning over the edge of the ship.

"There is an underwater mountain right in the spot shown on the map. It looks so strange, the only rocky formation for miles around! Surely it is Smaug's hideout."

Everyone started talking and arguing about the next move to be made. Kili touched the ring on his left hand to reassure himself of its presence.

"How are we going to reach the mountain if there are no passages here?"Asked one of the mates.

"The distance is not so long. I suggest letting the one that can hold his breath the most make the journey"

"Well we already decided that this is my mission. I want to fulfill my part. " Kili declared.

Every crew member wished Kili good luck. He gathered the courage needed from his friends. The sailor felt anxious and excited at the same thing. Their quest would come to an end soon.

Thorin was the last to speak with him. He gave him a sword, rope and looked into his eyes. Kili could see the burning fire in them and nodded in understanding.

He looked back only once before summoning all the courage he could muster and jumped into the freezing water. Tauriel quickly swam to him and took his hands in hers. She gave him an encouraging smile and both of them dove deep underwater.

At first it felt very strange. He had to go against his basic instincts and inhale water. He felt afraid but calmed when he could control his breathing again. Tauriel watched him, concerned, and lightly touched his cheeks. He signaled her that everything was fine and nudged her to show the way.

She took his hands and started advancing deeper. Kili looked around with wonder filling his eyes. The water was clear enough to see everything. He could see colourful fish swimming and they even passed through a mighty school of kipper. They did not mind them at all, something he suspected had to do with Tauriel being a mermaid.

The sea looked like a completely alien world to him. Everything had a faintly blue hue and seemed calm,yet so lively. Fish were everywhere and as they swam deeper he could see the floor filled with mesmerizing colourful sea life.

They continued to swim but after a while he could feel the water suddenly drop in temperature. He could barely make out the mountain that Tauriel had spoken of. It was the only tall formation in the whole area so it stood out like a sore thumb. He looked at her, worried, but the mermaid didn't seem concerned at all. She was looking directly at the mountain with a concentrated expression.

Tauriel noticeably sped up which caused Kili to become a makeshift anchor of sorts, a deadweight unable to keep in stride. He was still dizzy when she stopped in front of a cave opening. The mountain stood before them in all its terrible, tremendous size. If everything seemed full of life back near the ship, Kili noticed that there was an eerie atmosphere and no living creature here.

The two explorers exchanged worried looks but advanced, keeping their guard up. The cave was extremely dark and it was hard to navigate through. As they went on the tunnel became tighter and they came to a bifurcation. Both of them were eerie enough to send chills through Kili's body but they decided to follow the one on the right.

The small tunnel made him feel very claustrophobic. Kili felt as if they were advancing for an eternity in the dark mountain and after a while they were swimming almost vertically. They held their hands tightly together and when they hit the surface both seemed surprised.

As he desperately tried to cough out the bucket's worth of water in his lungs. Breathing underwater was amazing yet it felt quite painful to adapt the body to the new environments.

"Well this is new. I bet you didn't expect this!" Kili said trying to laugh, surging out of the water and starting to wring out his clothes.

"I just discovered that there is a ring that enables you to breathe underwater and you think I'm surprised by this?" Tauriel responded chuckling and raised herself on one of the rocks.

"So what are going to do now?" Kili asked.

"I can't come with you anymore. You have to continue. Or maybe we should go back and choose the other path. I don't want to leave you alone here."

Kili looked at her pained expression and took her hands in his.

"No, I don't think we have the time. I will go alone. I have to do this."

"But it's too dangerous to be alone here!" She protested, looked at the dark hallway.

"I know, but I want to do this. For my family, friends and job. You helped me so much and I will be forever grateful."

She didn't seem content with his answer and turned her gaze to the water. He felt sorrow pang a hollow note deep inside but could not abandon his path. To his surprise she embraced him tightly.

"You better come back to repay your debt. I will be waiting for you at the entrance."

He nodded, taken aback a little by her gesture. It felt amazing to be pressed against her warm body. Kili blushed and was about to jump to the ground when he grinned up to his ears.

"How about a good luck kiss?" He asked, winking.

"Just the one." She whispered, then leaned over and cupped his jaw, one hand sliding up to tangle in his hair as their lips met in a chaste press of moisture.T. Kili felt dazzled by the energy that passed through his nerves. Tauriel's soft lips had a salty sea taste. Eventually they had to part..

Kili felt torn to leave Tauriel. He got up and walked to the opening of the tunnel. The sailor couldn't resist and threw a final glance at his angel. She waved at him wishing him good luck, then dove back into the water.

-0-

Kili tiptoed behind a big rock and listened. He had been sure he heard noises. After hours of wandering along endless corridors his senses were heightened and could hear even the slightest movements. He thought he was lost forever as he touched the walls in the dark and to hear finally some sounds brought both excitement and fear.

As he walked silently he noticed that his path abruptly ended with a big opening. He gazed curiously down but could only see a dark pit. Kili sat down and listened for any activity. Nothing moved and he decided to use his rope to climb down, he had nowhere else to go anyway.

Kili secured the rope around a big rock and threw the remaining in the pit. He could not risk making sounds so he did not measure the depths of his destination. As he was slowly climbing down he prayed for the rope to reach the bottom.

Just by the length of the rope he could tell that he had climbed a lot when he reached the end of it. He did not feel any ground under his feet so he remained stuck there for some minutes thinking of his next move.

 _If I come back, I will walk on the same path and reach nowhere. Returning is not an option. I have to go on…_

He took a deep breath, digging his fingers into the wall and let go of the rope. Kili started to carefully climb down and wondered what fate would await him if he somehow slipped. After what appeared to have been only a few meters of descent, he touched the ground.

Kili regained his composure and looked around. It was still extremely hard to distinguish anything in the dark and he wished he had a torch. He touched around him and felt a lot of round objects that after more moving around seemed to be coins. He was surprised because he felt a lot, so many that he could actually drown in them. He cautiously stop and began picking his way through the sea of gold but he tripped over a round object in his way. He cursed mentally as he rolled down the hill of precious objects accompanied by the loud sound of coins clanging away.

 _This must be Smaug's hideout. So much gold… But I'm sure I've announced my presence to the whole mountain!_

The sailor sat down and tried to recall Thorin's description of the Arkenstone, the goal of his mission. From the stories it was the most precious treasure and it sent a faint light. The Captain said that he would know if it is the treasure when he would see it.

Kili moved around, scanning the surroundings. He could not see the ceiling so he supposed he was in a huge cave surrounded by mountains of gold and jewelries.

 _How hard could it be to find a glowing stone in this darkness?_

He continued to walk but suddenly froze. He heard coins falling but not by his movements. The loud noises were sending echoes throughout the entire cave. He remained perfectly still, petrified, and continued to listen. His heart was pounding so hard that it could jump from his chest any moment.

"Where are you." Said an intimidating deep voice that vibrated through all room.

More coins started rolling and Kili looked around, panicked.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep?" he of the incredible voice asked again and it sounded as if the words were resonating from all directions.

Kili burrowed deep within the mountain of coins and prayed that the one he now believed to be the all fearsome Smaug would not find him.

More jewelries shifted around as the Pirate moved through the room searching for Kili. In the direction opposite to him more coins rolled and they brought to surface a dim light. Kili's sharp eyes quickly discovered it and it hit him that it was his treasure.

If he were to grab it he would have to get through half of the room. The sailor wondered how to pull off that trick. The movements died around him but still didn't dare to move.

He listened more, trying to locate Smaug but could hear nothing as if he was no longer there. Kili stood up as slowly as he could manage to not make any sounds and made small steps towards the Arkenstone.

"Where are you, thief. Show yourself!"

Kili could hear the voice from the direction he had come. He tried to keep his calm and continued his slow steps toward the goal. A wave of relief passed him as he touched the desired stone. It truly looked like a star fallen from the heavens.

 _Focus, Kili, no time for that! Smaug!_

His first reaction was to hide in the treasure. He swallowed and waited for his appearance. His heart was beating alarming fast and it was hard to control his emotions. His hands were trembling chaotically as he tried to cover himself in more coins. What was he going to do if Smaug found him? Where would he run. How he would protect himself? Those unanswered questions made Kili even more anxious.

He hid the stone in one of his pockets and as he waited he could see a shadowy figure moving through the cave at enormous speed. He had to cover his mouth to thwart the scream attempting to escape.

Kili had no idea how he would get out from the cave since he no longer had his rope and there was also the feared pirate that hunted him down. He felt lost and tugged the stone harder to his chest when he heard loud noises.

He looked up curiously and another set came. After listening carefully he could compare them to explosions. They reminded him of cannon balls and wondered from where they came. To his surprise he also heard Smaug moving around and his angry roar shook the whole cave.

He could see the pirate's tall and shady figure standing over a high pill of gold and he lifted his arm in which he held a sword. The whole ground started shaking violently and coins started falling everywhere. Kili got buried to his head in the sea of gold and opened his mouth stunned as he saw a ship being uncovered from the jewelries. Smaug turned his sword to the sides and suddenly torches on the ship got lit.

Kili closed his eyes struck by the light and when he looked back he saw Smaug for the first time. He sat on the bowsprit of the ship. He was tall and dressed in an old but fancy blue coat and long boots with his black hair tied and a large dark hat with a gray feather.

His ship was huge with tree masts and a long main deck. The sides of the ships had two rows of windows for cannons .It looked so old that Kili wondered how could it be still functional. The wood rotten and was pestered with scallops and sea weed while in some placed it was completely missing. But what really disturbed the sailor was the bow which had sharp spears that made it look like a sea demon.

The ground started shaking again and Kili wondered what was Smaug doing. He seemed to be able to control objects just by using his sword.

He could hear from far away a strange noise. The coins continued to shake and the pirate turned his sword again this time to one of the walls.

Kili shuddered in horror when he realized what was the source. He saw water creeping behind the coins and before his eyes an enormous wave formed. He was so shocked that he stood petrified there. The huge mass of water roared as he hit the ship and other tall waves followed.

The water level rose quickly and the sailor was dragged to the bottom by the strong waves. He felt grateful for the ring on his finger but he was still crushed by the jewelries. `He tried to swim to the surface but found it extremely hard. Mountains of coins were being moved around and some of them even weighted him down as he tried to swim to the surface.

He could not see much but a dim light started to rise as the water flooded the chamber. It looked like torrents burst from the source and the ship started moving towards it.

Kili tried to calm himself and wait. The currents were too strong to swim against so he watched the eerie ship disappear.

The water calmed as it filled the cave to the brim. He started moving, swimming as fast as his sore legs would let him but a load cracking noise caught his attention. The opening in front started moving its walls slowly but surely, threatening to seal him behind in the chamber again.

-0-

Tauriel swam around, worried. It had been hours since Kili left on his own. The mountain continued to be quiet and the silence was unnerving..

A loud explosion caught her attention and she swam towards the source. The mermaid looked up and saw cannon balls being fired without a target.

 _Could this be Smaug's crew? I have to stop them._

She swam up as fast as she could and when she broke the watertop she prepared to sing. Around her was only one ship and she could recognize Kili's crew. They were shooting cannon balls in all directions at the water.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel screamed, angry at the unbelievable stupidity she was witnessing, and swam closer to them trying to not get hit by any projectile.

"The mermaid is back!" She heard one of the men yell.

Soon the captain came at the edge of the deck.

"Where is the stone?"

"What are you doing you mad fool," She screeched."Kili could be in danger, this was not the plan!"

"I can't just stay back and wait. Smaug must be destroyed!"

"You absolute fool of a goat!" Tauriel stopped screaming when she felt a strong vibration in the water.

She turned and watched as a monstrous ship broke the surface. She had never felt so much evil in the air before. It thrummed thick and deadly like poison.

The Captain of Erebor roared orders and the crew prepared for the upcoming battle.

The shady clouds turned black as night and they covered the whole sky. Strong winds marched from the west bringing with them armies of tall waves. They were undoubtedly the doing of Smaug and Tauriel shrieked in horror.

Erebor started launching cannonballs and Tauriel had to submerge herself to avoid being hit by any. It was not her fight and would not risk her life for those greedy humans. She had someone else in mind.

The mermaid swam as fast as she could to the mountain. The unusual weather was felt even underwater.

She could start to feel soerness in her tail but slowing was not an option. Kili's life could depend on her so she pushed on.

When Tauriel reached the mountain, she observed that it looked changed. She scanned the surroundings and saw a huge stone gate slowly closing. She wondered how she could have possibly missed it but then she realized it was hidden behind a statue. The redhead swam closer to it. It only had a few meters to go and it would seal again.

She shouted Kili's name a few times and looked inside the flooded chamber. Nobody answered and not much could be seen. Then a figure emerged, swimming desperately towards the opening to catch it before the gate closed. It was Kili! Tauriel used her powerful tail to propel herself forward and reached out an arm. Kili pushed on, surged out a hand and grasped hers. She yanked and they glided backwards with mere seconds to spare before the gate thudded shut with an ominous boom..

"I-I have it." Kili gasped as they floated down to the sea floor, too winded to do much else. "I have the arkenstone."

They remained silent after that and took time to recover from the ordeal. The first to rise was Kili who checked his pockets and took out the stone. Tauriel gasped in wonder at the beauty of the treasure.

"Did you meet Smaug?" She asked while stretching her tail.

"I have. I was saved by luck. The sound of explosions caught his attention."

"There is no luck involved. Your mad captain lured the sea demon at the surface. Now they are fighting."

Kili's mouth formed a perfect 'O'..

"I have to go and fight with them!"

Tauriel did not respond but followed him. She was reluctant to face the power of any of Davy Jones's servants but she would not abandon Kili.

Most of the times she took the lead and the sailor embraced her to swim faster. When they broke to the surface they were hit greeted by a torrential downpour. The visibility was so low that they had to listen for the cannons to know in which direction to swim.

When they surfaced again, the two ships looked like two giants fighting. Erebor was the closest, only a few meters in distance and Kili screamed at his friends. One of the sailors looked the edge and threw him ropes. The young man easily caught them and started climbing. He turned to Tauriel and shouted for her to go somewhere safe.

The redhead nodded and disappeared below the ship. While she was swimming she saw some of the sailors being thrown into the water. She could not abandon them so the mermaid took all of them to surface. The men thanked her dearly and were helped by other crew members to climb. Tauriel found herself caught in the middle of the battle.

Looking around she saw cannonballs flying everywhere. There was an intense sword fight on Erebor between the Captain and who she supposed was Smaug. She turned towards the pirate's ship and swam closer to it feeling perplexed. It looked completely deserted yet the cannons were shooting continuously.

 _How is it able to attack if nobody is on board?_

She swam around the bow looking for human presence but could not find any. A few cannonballs passed so close to her that she had to retreat. She swam as fast as she could and to her horror she saw that a few pieces from the stern were missing. There was nobody inside yet the cannons fired itself.

 _This is the power of the devil!_

Her heart was beating fast and she didn't have enough time to escape an explosion near her. Flying debris hit her in the chest. An unbearable pain invaded her body and she saw the water flood with her blood. The redhead let herself be swallowed by the menacing waves and tried desperately to swim deeper to find something to stop the bleeding.

-0-

Kili opened his eyes groaning. Pain shot through his body and he wondered where he was. He felt a soft mattress but when he looked up he saw the clear blue sky.

"Kili is awake!"Came a familiar deep voice in the distance.

The sailor tried to rise still shaken, but met some difficulties. His right leg hurt and he saw that it was thoughtfully bandaged. As he studied the stitches and bandages over his body memories of the battle came back.

In shock, he looked around and found himself on an island. He sat on a small bed where he supposed he had been treated and near him were numerous cottages. Other improvised beds like his had been set up.

Kili saw familiar faces coming to him and smiled broadly. It seemed that all his friends made it alive but between them he could not see the Captain. All of them had been injured but seemed to be able to walk freely.

"Laddie, you are finally awake. Thank gods!" Balin exclaimed.

The whole crew cheered and sat near him.

"What happened to the Captain, is he fine?" Kili asked, looking around. "Where is Smaug?" He absentmindedly checked his pockets for the stone and felt a rush of panic when he could not find it.

His ring was still on his finger but the Arkenstone was nowhere to be seen.

"Many things happened. I saw Smaug fall into the sea and his damaged ship sunk with him. As soon as he disappeared the clouds scattered. Thorin is alive. He is being treated as we speak. You woke up very fast, only slept a few hours. We barely made it with the ship so damaged to the closest island."

"But where is the Arkenstone. I thought I had it in my pocket but it's gone!"

"Don't worry. Thorin has it. We finally did it!"

Kili felt overjoyed. His tiresome journey had finally ended. A wave of relief passed through him and he joined the merry men that now started to sing.

After they ate and drank the sailors started talking about the treasure and their payments. It seemed that many wanted to dive to retrieve the whole treasure but Kili felt chills down his spine as he remembered the eerie cave in the mountain. He looked at his share and felt relived. The money would be able to sustain his family for at least a year. He arranged his whole payment to be sent back home and got up.

"Have you seen Tauriel?" He asked Balin

"She is alive. We reunited after the battle, she had serious injuries and lost consciousness repeatedly. We helped her with her bandages a few hours ago but I don't know where she is now."

The young sailor nodded. He wondered if Tauriel had returned home, after all she no longer had any obligation with them. How would her family and friends react once she told them of her adventures? He also thought of his own mother and brother and the long time he spent away from them.

 _Am I ready to go back like this?_ He asked himself as he tried to escape to a more peaceful place where he could gather his thoughts.

He sighed and sat on a rock on the sandy beach looking at the sea looked calm and waves gently brushed along the shore. Kili checked his pockets and took out the lucky charm. He looked at it quite lost in thought with what do to with his life now that his quest had come to an end.

A hiss caught Kili's attention and he turned his head curiously. It sounded familiar so he shouted Tauriel's name in hope of a response. His pained leg did not let him move as freely as he wanted.

At first it was quiet and nothing seemed to move but he heard splashing and saw the mermaid swim ashore. She climbed on a high rock and gazed down at him. It pained Kili to see her like that. She had bruises all over her delicate skin and her red hair was splattered across her bandaged chest.

"Kili, I am so glad to see you."

He slowly walked to the rock and the first thing he did was to tightly embrace Tauriel. It felt so magical to hold in his arms the one he cherished the most. She caressed his cheeks with her palms and kissed him gently.

"It is finally over. All this madness." He whispered, letting his head rest against the crook of her neck. "Are you hurt terribly?"

"I am fine," she said and then when Kili glared, "I will be."

His gaze softened, "Yes, you will."

"And what about you," Tauriel murmured. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Well my leg has seen better days." Kili joked. "I think I will have to let it heal before rejoining the crew. I suppose I will remain here a little until I find a better destination. I am free now anyways. My family will receive all the money needed."

"Why don't you want to go home yet?" She asked, surprised, and looked deep in his eyes.

"I look like a shadow. Look at me, crippled and weak. I don't want them to see me like this!"

"You are not weak, Kili!"

Kili looked at the ring and sighed. His story would have had a completely different ending if it weren't for the magical round object that blessed his fate.

Tauriel seemed as tired as him and he wondered how long it took for mermaids to heal. Her green tail softly against the water around while she silently looked far away. Kili noticed that her shoulders shimmered and he came closer to have a better look. He realized that the effect was caused by her broken glassy scales and it was spread over all her back. As he touched, more transparent scales shattered leaving the mermaid exposed to the sun.

"Tauriel, your back-" he gasped.

She glanced at her shoulders and jumped into the water. Kili watched as she broke the surface again but this time she chose to remain half submerged.

"Don't worry; I just stayed too much out of the water. You see, I am fine." She turned her back to him and no more traces of chipped scales could be seen.

All of a sudden Kili was hit with a fierce and unrelenting feeling. "Tauriel," he whispered, low and intense, eyes never leaving hers. "Stay with me."

She smiled an enigmatic smile and leaned back against a rock.

"Will you sing me a song?"

After brief pause the redhead nodded. It seemed to Kili that mermaid's language was specially made for songs. Tauriel took a big breath, relaxed her body and let her crystalline voice flow. Her voice was mesmerizing accompanied by the shy waves that brushed against the shore. Kili listened adoringly and wished the moment could be eternal.

They continued to gaze into the horizon as the sun slowly descended into the sea. Kili heard familiar voices and when he turned and looked behind his back he saw his crew shouting and laughing in the distance. He paid them no more attention and looked at Tauriel who seemed to notice them too.

"You humans are still strange to me." She said chuckling. "Making your lives harder and harder by choice. What madness."

Kili laughed heartily but nonetheless agreed.

"By the way, did you get your treasure?" He asked but decided to continue since he saw Tauriel look at him, confused. "You remember, Balin told you that you should choose yourself a treasure."

"Oh you're right, if I am not mistaken, he said something fit for a mermaid." She chuckled while playing with a string of hair.

"I can talk with them and bring it so just tell me what you want. I think they won't leave the island so soon so… there is time."

Tauriel seemed to ponder the possibilities. She turned her head slightly to the sides while she looked absent around.

"I think I've decided what I want. I felt this from our first encounter."

Kili saw her smile innocently and leaned closer to the water intrigued. The redhead kissed him hungrily and he joined surprised the heated dance. Kili let himself be carried by the passion while his mind was emptied of any coherent thoughts. All he needed was his angel. Tauriel moaned and curled her arms around Kili. They broke the kiss to gasp for air and Kili looked with a dreamy expression in Tauriel's emerald eyes. They seemed to be filled with adoration but also traces of something else, a predatory look that he had only witnessed when she fought with them on the ship. Her grip around him tightened and before the sailor could react, the redhead dragged him in the water.

While submerged he could not reach the bottom and the mermaid did not give him any room to move. Her hands were tightly secured around his middle and he wondered what was she trying to do. She swam fast and agile between the rocks until there was a great distance between them and the island. As they advanced to a deeper level Tauriel let go of him. He felt dizzy and looked around trying to take in the sudden change of surroundings.

She urged him to follow. Kili felt conflicted. He wondered if this is one of the cunning games that mermaids were famous for, and studied her mesmerizing green eyes. No malice lurked in them so he realized that going back was still an option if he wished so. He could return home and be a burden to his family until his leg recovered or he could explore the underwater realm together with his angel. Making up his mind, Kili took Tauriel's hand and followed her in the depths of the ocean.


End file.
